Book of Spells
The Book of Spells is a al cat toy available for NoLegs' in . Description The Book of Spells consists of a wooden staff holding some sort of magical crystal and a magic tome for the off-hand item. The staff has a rope binding it. The crystal apparently has immense ice-based powers or alternatively the tome contains information for casting a potent freezing spell. The Book of Spells is a weapon mainly focused around its high chance of inflicting , reaching an impressive 75% chance to land the Status Effect at level 5. When this is combined with either or (which the weapon itself can passively apply thanks to its ability to randomly cast Hail) and status chance increasing equipment (i.e. Flame Suit and Captain's Hat) the Freeze chance can reach ludicrous levels. For instance, if a foe has Wet/Chill and NoLegs has both status increasing gear equipped, he'll reach 337.5% chance to Freeze with Swift Slash, granting a guaranteed Freeze on even 70% resistant foes. The Book of Spells can also unleash Enchantment to inflict the status on foes, which help increase physical damage dealt. Stat wise, the Book of Spells gives a good boost to along with a large boost. However, it lacks any other stat bonuses, somewhat reducing its use in direct combat. It grants resistances to , and , none of which become immunities when maxed. Found inside a chest in the Freezeflame Dungeon, the chest is on the other side of a layer of slippery ice, either solve the slippery ice puzzle or use the Spiked Boots. * * |lvl1MAG = 15%10% |lvl2MAG = 25%20% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 45%50% |lvl5MAG = 60%65% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 20% |lvl3MDF = 25%30% |lvl4MDF = 30%40% |lvl5MDF = 40%50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillPower = 2x |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 75% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 5 |item31 = Snowball |item31number = 25 |item41 = Liquid Ice |item41number = 20 |item42 = Solid Water |item42number = 20 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, unleashed Iceshard (with 60 power and 50% modifier) instead of Enchantment. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillPower = 80/3 |BonusSkillChance = (60%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 5 |item31 = Snowball |item31number = 25 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Cat Wizard |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Cat Wizard.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs